Ollie Weeks
Ollie is first mentioned in chapter 2 by David as he goes over every familiar face in the store, mentioning he "likes Ollie but doesn't much care for Bud". He is said to be a manager at the store along with Bud, and is a cashier on the day the mist comes because not many of the staff showed up. When the mist swallows the store, he is one of the calmest people, never showing signs of fear or anxiety to the store patrons and always trying to help them when he can. Ollie is one of the members of the loading bay group, which includes himself, David, Norm, Jim and Myron and backs David up when he believes it's not safe to go into the mist as he had heard something. Although very calm and collected, he does freeze up when Norm is being dragged into the mist and doesn't help David when trying to pull Norm back into the loading bay. Ollie does though, rush to turn off the generator when David shouts at Jim to do it but he fails to do so. When the group head out back into the store, they decide to try and reason with Brent and when he refuses to listen to the group Ollie is one of the members who puts up the best points, even using Brent's own fear against him saying "If you can get the beer and soda from around back, I'll eat my own shirt". Ollie is also very resilient to the situation, which is shown especially on the first night of the ordeal. He apparently is an incredible shot, doing target shooting and showing his proficiency when loading the gun with excellent talent. During the first night an albino bird creature breaks in after it's prey, the fly creatures which land on the windows of the store, get attracted to the light inside. He eventually is able to kill the creature but the whole ordeal is hard due to the fact a stray bullet could destroy the window, showing Ollie also has a lot of wit and intelligence. The next day, he is part of the group to the pharmacy next door to get medicine for Mrs. Clapham who had previously gotten a broken leg from a stampede of people the night before. He survives and gets back to the market and shows resilience one again when he goes along with the plan to escape the market the next day, thinking up a plan on carrying supplies with them which will be placed behind one of the counters. This goes awry though, as Mrs. Carmody witnesses this and the situation snowballs causing Mrs. Carmody to want to sacrifice Billy, David's son. Ollie is forced to shoot Carmody in the head to both protect himself and Billy, which causes Mrs. Carmody's congregation to break up. Even with Mrs. Carmody wanting to kill both Ollie and David's group, Ollie shows great remorse in his murdering of the congregation leader and expresses this to David. Ollie after escaping the market is the first to reach the car, opening both car doors which David wanted, the front drivers side and the back on the same side. Before he notices though, Ollie is picked up and bisected by the scorpion creature, with his torn in half body being dragged into the mist to be devoured by the creature in peace. Category:Characters